


cApRi SuN

by ashley_emo_trash77



Series: Crack fics [1]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Diabetes, I came up with this on a whim, Not Serious, Other, please dont take this seriously, sydney u better read this I stg-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_emo_trash77/pseuds/ashley_emo_trash77
Summary: i drink a capri sun and alex questions meplease dont take this seriously-
Series: Crack fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610206
Kudos: 3





	cApRi SuN

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont know what this is
> 
> sorry....?

MMMMMMM ME DIABETIC 

ME BLOOD SUGARS ARE LOW 

ME NEEEEEEEDDDDD JUICEEEEEEEEE

*walks in kitchen*

MMMMMM YUMMY CAPRI SUN

CAPRI SUN IS JUICE AND HAS SUGAR 

CAPRI SUN RESTORES BLOOD SUGARS 

HMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMMMMM WHY IS ALEX GASKARTH ON MY COUCH 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT AREN’T YOU RICH????” WOW SO I CAN SPEAK INSTEAD OF NARRATING IN MY HEAD LIKE A WEIRDO 

“WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRINKING A CAPRI SUN??? HUH??” WOW HE CAN TALK TOO BUT HES OFFENSIVE 

“WELL SOME OF US HAVE DISEASES AND NEED TO DRINK LIQUID SUGAR ALEXANDER”

“WELL OK DAYUM U DIDNT NEED TO 🅱️ SO RUDE ABOUT IT”

“WELL U DIDNT HAVE TO ASK ME WHY I’M DRINKING A FUCKING CAPRI SUN A L E X A N D E R W I L L I A M G A S K A R T H“

“well okay damn”


End file.
